mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3691
Mikey Episode Number: 3691 Date: Friday, August 15, 1997 Sponsors: C, U, 13 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Sonia Manzano 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A U train spells the words Unite, U-turn, Underground, Up, and Universe. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A fan reveals the letter C |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster sings "C is for Cookie". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"C, You're Cool" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"In My Neighborhood" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Number Factory 1-10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney sings "Bubble, Bubble Bath" while Tina, Luci, and Adam act it out. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: One Way |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster sings "If Moon Was Cookie" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl pretends she's an astronaut. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Gobo, Wembley, Red, Mokey, and Boober sing "(You Were) Born to Laugh" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Madrigal Alphabet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster learn some soup manners |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A dog learns about U. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl likes to pretend she can fly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Capital letter U for up |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mickey's Fun Songs Scene | style="text-align: center"|Disney Gang & The Kids square dance to “Turkey In The Straw” with the Square Dancers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: C-Cat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Harvey Kneeslapper: Wanna C? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand C / c |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Four Tops sing "Please Be Careful," a song about safely crossing the street. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Trapeze artist addition and subtraction |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: instead of a pea, this princess sleeps on things beginning with C. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|AMOR, amor, amor ... amoramor ... Amoramor |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings “At The Hop” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jim Henson Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock: Wembley and the Bemble |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Space Frogs Count To Ten |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Patrick observe that the moon doesn't talk. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|What's missing? (a baby) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina perform "The Elves Rap" while dancing at Santa's Workshop in the north pole |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A mouse riding an armadillo sings a song about 13, his lucky number |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamps: 13 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: ABCD Blue Grover and Herry Monster play police officers who help a group of neighborhood kids with the alphabet. Inspired by NYPD Blue, by Stephen Bochco. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|13 hamburgers dance around |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Against Bert's will, Ernie plays a game with him in which he says a word which is the opposite of every word Bert emphasizes. When Bert finally agrees to PLAY, Ernie becomes stumped, since he can't figure out of the opposite of the word PLAY. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Geometry of Circles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a baby learning to walk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Live at the Nestropolitan: Madame Alma Cluck sings "Il Alphabetto". As narrated by Phil Harmonic |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The moon listens to everyone say "Good night" in different languages. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide